


hot tub confessions

by palmsxieri



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Deal With It, Getting Together, M/M, Multi, i suppose? who knows, kevin hayes has a hot tub because i said so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:00:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22457620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/palmsxieri/pseuds/palmsxieri
Summary: “Of course I love him, dummy,” Travis says fondly, pouting nonetheless. “It’s Patty, how could I not love him. But this makes zero sense. What are you supposed to do?”“Would it make you feel better if I were to tell you that I think you’re hot?” Nico says cooly, leaning back against the wall of the hot tub. “Trust me, I thought all about it while we were in St. Louis.”
Relationships: Nico Hischier/Nolan Patrick (established), Nico Hischier/Travis Konecny/Nolan Patrick
Comments: 8
Kudos: 85





	hot tub confessions

**Author's Note:**

> i took matters into my own hands and wrote a fic with this pairing, but then other people posted stuff with it, so here's my contribution.
> 
> please, if you or anyone you know is in this fictional story, please click off so i don't have to die of embarrassment.

Three particularly loud knocks jar him from his peaceful slumber. 

“Fucking Travis,” Nolan grumbles, throwing his bedsheets off his body dramatically. “I can’t ever get a warning, Christ.” 

He pads his way to the front door of Kevin’s house, trying to smooth his hair in the process. 

Nolan opens the door and he’s very prepared for Travis’s shit-eating grin, but he isn’t anticipating Nico to be wearing the exact same expression next to him. 

“Uh, hi,” Nolan says, like a complete idiot. 

“Hi, sunshine,” Nico teases, poking his stomach. “How are you feeling?” 

“What are you two doing here,” Nolan says, not unkindly, just curious. 

“Well, Nico and I bonded at the All Star Game,” Travis says, barging his way into the house. At least he has the decency to kick off his shoes. 

Nico rubs his arm and gives Nolan a soft kiss before calmly kicking his shoes off as well. 

“What’s going on,” Nolan says, still facing the doorway. “Am I going to be punked? I feel like I’m about to get killed or something.” 

“We’re not going to kill you,” Travis groans, spinning so he’s hanging upside down from the couch. “You’re just going to have to cope with the fact that your best friend is now coincidentally best friends with your boyfriend.” 

“Don’t think you’ve been replaced,” Nico says very seriously, sitting next to Travis’s upside down form. “Your match has been met, I think.” 

Travis moves his legs so that they’re draped over Nico’s lap. “Now you’ve got  _ two _ of us to deal with at once, isn’t it great?” 

Nolan finally shuts the door and sits slowly next to Travis. “So you’re not gonna kill me.” 

Nico sighs and places a hand on Travis’s ankle. “No, dummy. We’re friends now, and we’re gonna give you so much shit.” 

“It’s gonna be the best fuckin’ time of your life, bud,” Travis laughs, reclining himself so that he’s sprawled over the two of them. He looks up at Nolan with this justified look in his eyes. 

“Uh huh,” Nolan responds distractedly. He sees Nico give him a confused look from the corner of his eye. “So are you two staying, or. What’s the verdict?” 

“When does Hayesy get back?” 

“Not for a couple of days, I don’t think.” 

“Great, cool,” Travis smiles. He looks over at Nico and his eyes light up. “Oh! I almost forgot. Patty, you gotta see our handshake.” 

Travis maneuvers hard and he flops onto the floor before shooting up and sticking his hand out. Nico slides forward and sticks his arm out as well, and the two of them proceed to do what seems like the dumbest fucking handshake on the planet. 

Nolan throws his head in his hands. “Jesus Christ.” 

“Hey, can I borrow him for a second,” Nico asks Travis, and he looks like he just had the biggest revelation of his life.

“Go for it dude, I’m gonna order a pizza or something.” 

Nico grabs Nolan’s arm and tugs him into the hallway. “Dude, were you not going to tell me that you have a huge fucking crush on TK?” 

“I- what the fuck?” Nolan sputters. “How did you know that? And no, I wasn’t, you’re my boyfriend and I love you.” 

“Come on, Nol. It’s not that hard to see the lovey dovey look you get when you look at him. It makes me want to vomit heart emojis.” 

“Nico, I can’t just tell my boyfriend that I have a crush on another guy,” Nolan says, exasperated. “That makes me seem like a really shitty person, and it’s technically not even like that, because you’re fucking hot-” 

Nico shoves a hand over his mouth. “Please, stop talking like that. Does it make you feel better that I think Travis is hot too?” 

Nolan’s jaw unhinges from behind Nico’s hand. 

“Oh, don’t give me that look,” Nico groans. 

“What look?” Nolan says, muffled by the hand over his mouth. “I don’t have a look.” 

“Yes, you do. It’s the look you get when you want to spill your guts on the floor, but you bottle it up instead.” 

Nolan frowns and grabs Nico’s hands. “Babe, you know that I love you,” he begins shakily. “But… I think that I might also love Travis.” 

Nico smiles warmly, and something in Nolan’s chest unhinges. “I know. Thank you for telling me.” 

“So, you’re not mad?” 

“Of course not,” Nico laughs. “Besides, I’d have to be blind to not realize that Travis is stupidly attractive. But, I want you to know that this doesn’t change anything between us. I still love you so much, Nol.” 

“So, like… what do I do now?” 

“Oh don’t you worry, I’ve got a plan,” Nico smirks, a devilish glint in his eyes. 

-

“It’s, like, the middle of fucking January,” Travis whines, sticking his feet in Kevin’s abnormally large hot tub. 

“Have you never been in a hot tub during the wintertime?” Nolan says incredulously, leaning against the wall of the hot tub. “Jesus, Trav, get a life. Nico, you’ve done this, right?” 

“Of course,” Nico furrows his eyebrows. “We used to do this after skiing. It felt nice and it loosened my calf muscles.” 

Nolan gestures to Nico and gives Travis his best stink eye. 

“We should play a game,” Nico blurts, splishing the water a little with his hand. 

“Okay,” Travis says. “What did you have in mi- oh, shit!” 

Travis stumbles from his position on the ledge and falls into the hot tub, sending bubbles everywhere. Nolan cracks up, trying to hide his laughter under the water. 

When he reaches the surface of the water, Travis sputters. “Fuck, there’s water in my nose now.” 

Nico smiles and carries on like nothing happened. 

“Hot tub confessions,” He says, clasping his hands together dramatically. Travis rolls his eyes. 

“Hot tub confessions,” Nolan repeats, dumbfounded. “Hot tub confessions?”

“Yes,” Nico laughs. “I’ll go first. This one time when we were skiing, I pushed my sister off the magic carpet and she didn’t forgive me for a month.” 

Travis snorts at that, pushing his hair out of his face. “Okay, me. When my brother was trying to teach me how to cook on the grill, I accidentally fed him some raw fish and he had to go to the hospital. It was a whole experience.” 

“Oh, God,” Nico giggles, linking his and Nolan’s fingers under the water. 

“My turn?” Nolan questions shakily, squeezing Nico’s hand. “Uh. Yeah, so. I actually wanted to tell you something, Teeks.” 

Travis tilts his head in response, gesturing for him to continue. 

“We’re really good friends, and I don’t want this to change that, so I’m not going to let it.” 

Nico looks at him softly and smiles, nodding in encouragement. 

“Trav, I love you,” Nolan mumbles, staring holes into the steamy water. “And not just in a friend way. Like, I  _ love _ you, bro.” 

Travis is shell-shocked, unmoving. His eyes dart back and forth between Nico and Nolan, jaw agape. 

“But you - Nico-” 

“None of this ‘but Nico’ bullshit,” Nico says, frowning. “This was my idea, Travis.” 

“But he’s your boyfriend!” Travis exclaims. “Isn’t that, like, against the code or something?” 

“There’s literally no code.”

“I can’t just  _ steal _ your boyfriend, Nico, I’m not gonna do that.”    
  
“So you admit you love him too!” Nico shouts. “I knew it!”

“Of course I love him, dummy,” Travis says fondly, pouting nonetheless. “It’s Patty, how could I  _ not _ love him. But this makes zero sense. What are you supposed to do?” 

“Would it make you feel better if I were to tell you that I think you’re hot?” Nico says cooly, leaning back against the wall of the hot tub. “Trust me, I thought  _ all _ about it while we were in St. Louis.” 

Travis shudders, a blush creeping its way up his face. 

“Um,” Nolan clears his throat obnoxiously. “So, uh. What now, exactly?” 

“Well, you two kiss each other, obviously,” Nico grins slyly. “And then, I get to appreciate the hotness from over here.” 

Nolan and Travis stare at each other, then at Nico. 

“Patty, your boyfriend’s a menace.” 

“He could be  _ your _ boyfriend, you know,” Nolan blurts without thinking. 

He is most definitely  _ not _ prepared for Travis to fist a hand in his hair and crash their mouths together. It’s not soft or fond by any means - it’s head-jarring, teeth-rattlingly rough, and just so  _ Travis _ that it makes his head spin. He deepens the kiss immediately, gently grasping the bottom of Travis’s chin. 

“You need to grow your beard back out,” he pants when they pull apart. “It’s so hot, dude, you have no idea.” 

“Only if you grow your hair back out,” Travis gasps back, tightening his fingers at the bottom of Nolan’s hair. 

“I second that,” Nico says, snapping the two out of their trance. Nolan can see that he looks wrecked, bottom lip red and raw from biting it. “Your hair is so nice, I want to braid it. And do other things with it too.” 

Nolan lets out a noise that he’ll deny in the future, but he’s assuming Travis is feeling the same way, judging by the hand he has curled around his bicep. 

“I only think it’s fair that we give Nolan a show, Travis,” Nico says then, his gaze almost predatory. He backs Travis against the tub wall and brackets him in, running a hand over Travis’s shoulders. 

“Yeah, okay,” Travis blurts, making Nico chuckle. He pushes himself flush against Travis and dips his head down so that they’re breathing the same air. 

Nolan watches as they kiss for the first time, watching how Travis melts under Nico’s touch. He doesn’t judge the way Travis jerks from time to time - he knows that Nico is probably one of the best kissers on the planet from experience. 

“Sweet lord,” Travis says, chest heaving. “This is - wow. Wow.” 

“Good?” Nico asks, breathless, curling a hand in Travis’s hair. 

Travis nods eagerly, pushing up into Nico’s hand. 

“I think we should go inside,” Nico says softly. “The tub is getting cold, and it isn’t doing much to cover your…  _ situation _ , Nol.” 

Nolan flushes and brings a hand down to cover his member. “Um, sorry?” 

“Don’t be sorry,” Travis blurts. “You don’t ever have to apologize.” 

“I love you,” Nolan says earnestly, climbing out of the tub. He wraps an arm around Travis’s waist. “Both of you.” 

“We love you too, Nols,” Nico smiles brightly. “Now hurry up, I’m cold and I’ve been informed that your bed is warm  _ and _ is large enough to fit three grown men.” 

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> anyway will i write a part two with smut? maybe
> 
> thanks for reading!
> 
> comments fuel the writer :)


End file.
